


17.8 Centimetres

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow,” Tsukishima sneered. “You’re unexpectedly talkative when the topic is Hinata, huh, King?”</p><p>In which Tsukishima discovered that Kageyama would like Hinata to grow taller faster for reasons that had nothing to do with volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17.8 Centimetres

“Hinata has started to grow, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s still on growth age and play volleyball every day. With all the jump he does all the time, I’m not surprised he’s growing.”

“Wow,” Tsukishima sneered. “You’re unexpectedly talkative when the topic is Hinata, huh, King?”

Kageyama threw a death glare to Tsukishima, wishing the blond bastard wasn’t taller than him, “Shut up.”

They just finished another late evening practice session. Cold had return to town and Captain Daichi had told everyone to eat something warm before going home. As for Hinata case, since the bearer of number 10 had to pedalled his way home over the mountain, Daichi gave him extra meat bun in addition to two meat buns Hinata already purchased by himself. The orange head was now ecstatic, jumping up and down before he stood still to eat his meat bun, while Tsukishima and Kageyama watched him from afar.

It wasn’t exactly rare that Kageyama talked with Tsukishima, just the two of them. Since Tsukishima took volleyball more seriously, Kageyama started to see him as worthy ally as well. Kageyama was now in considerably better term with Tsukishima than before.

The news of the day for the Karasuno volleyball club members was that Hinata had grew a plentiful of 0.4 centimetres or about 0.15 inches, since the first time he entered the club. It wasn’t much number for the tall players like Kageyama, let alone Tsukishima, but everyone had been infected by Hinata’s joy since the morning practice.

“Well, it’ll be annoying if we had to celebrate with meat bun whenever he grew a little,” sighed Tsukishima, before biting into his portion of meat bun nonchalantly. “But it’s not bad if he grew into better player with more height.”

“Obviously,” said Kageyama, who was probably cautious after Tsukishima pointed out how much he talks when they talked about Hinata.

“Do you think,” Tsukishima smirked after gulping down his meat bun. “That your _boyfriend_ will eventually grow as tall as you, King?”

Tsukishima had this new habit of referring to Hinata as Kageyama’s boyfriend, when it was just two of them. Since Kageyama and Hinata were always together, on and off court, to the point that they took bath together and everything, Tsukishima felt like he was justified to make the remark.

The most amusing things was that Kageyama didn’t react to the teasing Tsukishima did.

“Maybe,” Kageyama shrugged, eyes on Hinata.

Tsukishima was looking for the next teasing he'd use, but Kageyama had opened his mouth again.

“I do hope he’d grew taller much faster, though,” the black-haired setter sighed, apparently already finished his meat bun.

“Yeah?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, trying to keep his tone unattached and flat, though he was very much excited by this development. The King would surely said some mean things about Hinata’s clumsiness—which sounded weirdly endearing, considering Kageyama’s expression when he said it—and a wish on how Hinata would probably be a better partner on court if he were taller.

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded, glanced at Tsukishima once, before returned his sight towards Hinata who was now on his second meat bun. “Because it’d be nice if he was taller. It’d be easier.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows again. This time, they were higher, “I suppose so.” He was wondering whether Kageyama was referring to the block Hinata couldn’t really make on court because of his height.

“Totally,” Kageyama now nodded with determination. “I mean, I don’t blame him for being, uh, not taller than me and shit, but… it’s hard when he’s just in that height.”

“Hard?” now Tsukishima was almost worried that his eyebrows would rise so high they’d lost somewhere under his blond hair on top of his forehead. What was this King talking about? Hinata made decent block by touching so far, even with his height.

“Yeah, it’s hard,” the setter huffed. “When I want to kiss him, I have to stoop down to his face level so we can kiss. It’s not a very convenient stoop because of our height difference. If Hinata were tall enough, I think it’d be easier to kiss him, because I didn’t have to stoop down too far. It’s still nice, though. I’d still kiss him whenever I had the chance, though. And the hug, too… sometimes, because of the height difference again, his feet would be off the ground when I pull him into hug and, on the wrong mood, he doesn’t like it.”

Tsukishima was positive his eyebrows had vanished completely and that his glasses were probably cracked from shock.

Kageyama had slowly taken his eyes from Hinata to Tsukishima again. There must be something on Tsukishima’s expression, because then Kageyama raised one eyebrow and squinted at the taller boy, “What? What is it?”

“No… I…” Tsukishima was screaming inside. How in the world the King just nonchalantly told him that he wanted Hinata to be taller for reasons that had nothing to with volleyball? And about kiss and hug, at that! “I just… I didn’t think— _you regularly kiss Hinata?_ ” The words had, thankfully, come out as soft hiss from the corner of his mouth, to stern looking Kageyama.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Kageyama pouted at Tsukishima. “Of course I do. I’m his boyfriend. We're dating. Didn’t you keep referring to Hinata as my boyfriend? I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew.”

Tsukishima’s lower jaw fell and his mouth was hanging open.

“Wait,” Kageyama blinked, suddenly stopped pouting. “Everyone doesn’t know?”

That evening, the Karasuno boys had witnessed Tsukishima shouting incoherent words to Kageyama, who just looked very much confused as he kept gazing at his teammates’ face, one by one, like checking something.

Everyone had laughed at Tsukishima’s rare attitude and then they had to go home because it was getting later and the night was getting colder.

*)*

Hinata chuckled, “It was so uncommon for Tsukishima to be like that! It was amusing too. Hey, hey, hey, what did you two talk about, anyway?”

Hinata and Kageyama had separated themselves from the rest of the club and were now on their way home together, just two of them.

Kageyama, who had stuffed his hands on his jacket’s pocket, sighed, “We were talking about your happy growth news. Then I told him about how I need to stoop down to kiss and hug you, so I hope you’d grow fast for my sake too, and then he looked so… _shocked_. I thought he knew about us. I mean, he kept referring to you as my boyfriend.”

Hinata blinked innocently at that, “Well, I _am_ your boyfriend.”

“But he didn’t know,” Kageyama shrugged. “He knows now, but he didn’t. I thought he called you that in front of me because he knew that we’re dating. It makes me wonder whether no one knows or not.”

“To be fair,” Hinata smiled at his boyfriend. “We never officially tell them about us.”

Kageyama nodded, “You’re right. Do you want to? Should we have to?”

“What about this?” Hinata’s smile bloomed even larger. “The moment I get tall enough that you can kiss me comfortably without stooping down too far, we’ll tell everyone, okay?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and nodded in satisfaction. “That sounds great. I agree. You can be really thoughtful when you want to, Hinata.”

“I sure can! But when you said it, it sounds kind of rude… were you saying that I’m not usually thoughtful as a person, Kageyama?”

“Well, you’re reckless and all over the place…”

“Why you…!”

“And just really hot-blooded and everything.”

“Stupid Kageyama!”

“But I like you.”

This got Hinata stopped from parking his bike so he could punch Kageyama’s stomach or something.

Kageyama grinned to his much shorter boyfriend and continued, “I like you, so I don’t care if you were reckless and not thoughtful. You’re still Hinata. I still like you. That’s why I date you.”

And Hinata had continued to park his bike just so he could used both of his hands to tug the front of Kageyama’s shirt, so that Kageyama would lean down and so that Hinata could place his lips on Kageyama’s.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone once I’m tall enough that I date you, you stupid amazing Kageyama,” said Hinata breathlessly, his forehead against Kageyama.

Kageyama smirked, “Then quickly grow taller so you don’t have to park your bike whenever you need to kiss your stupid amazing boyfriend.”

In the end, everyone knew that Hinata and Kageyama were dating, even before Hinata grew taller, so the Coming Out as Romantic Pair to Team had been a failed plan.

It was bound to fail, anyway, since even though Tsukishima kept his mouth shut, Hinata and Kageyama had so openly flirted in front of everyone, with Kageyama tying Hinata’s shoelaces, Hinata jumped to Kageyama’s back for piggy back ride on practice break (and Kageyama had brought Hinata on his back around the gym for quite a while), to them sleeping against one another on training camp, on long ride for away match in bus and train.

(But that’d have to be another story.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another case of I want to drabble some KageHina and it ended up quite lengthy. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I have another stories, in which I explore Hinata and Kageyama's size different, in which Kageyama adored how small Hinata was compared to him (the shoes, the shirt, the fingers, the toes...) and Hinata enjoyed how bigger Kageyama was. It'd be two sets, each for Hinata and Kageyama perspective, but I don't know whether I'll ever finish it and actually post it.
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (P.S.: The title is from current height difference between Hinata and Kageyama! It's about seven inches, for you who use different measurement.)


End file.
